Fille de Mangemort
by Miss Casiopee Gaunt
Summary: Et si Voldemort avait eu une fille, si elle était plus puissante que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer, si elle avait une éducation de Sang Pur mais était rebelle, si elle entrait pour la première fois en à Poudlard mais en 7ème année, si elle et Sirius était amoureux et qu'elle faisait partit des Maraudeurs. ABANDONNEE dsl.


**_Voici ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture!_**

Salut! Je sais ce que vous allez dire mais non, je ne suis pas une mangemort. Je ne reflète pas mon père. Demandez à Sirius Black. Nous sommes tout les deux reniés. Au fait, même si je n'ai pas les manières de noble j'ai oublié de vous dire comment je m'appelle. Je suis Cassiopée Gaunt. Mon père s'appelle Tom Gaunt mais est connu sous le nom de Tom Jedusor ou encore le Lord Voldemort. Je suis ce que l'on appelle une traître à mon sang. Sirius à de la chance. Lui va à Poudlard mais moi je dois rester chez moi à étudier avec mon père. J'ai passer mes BUSEs en candidate libre. Mais maintenant je vais entrer en 7ème année à Poudlard. Mon père a enfin accepté.Mais je suis resté à la maison assez longtemps pour avoir appris la magie sans baguette, la magie élémental, la magie elfique, la magie des centaures et beaucoup d'autres magies oubliées. Tout ceux qui me connaissent savent que je suis plus puissante que Merlin lui même. Je n'ai même pas besoins d'aller à Poudlard mais on m'a enlevé une enfance comme tant. Une enfance aimée. Une enfance où tes parents te rassure sur la voie 9 ¾ pour ta première année. On me l'a enlevé tout ça. On m'a formé à emprisonner, torturer et tuer. Ce n'est que vers 8 ans que je les suis rebeller mais jamais je ne réussi à fuire. Est ce les conséquences ? Je suis pourtant courageuse et fonce toujours tête la première sans se soucier des conséquences. Est ce mon médaillon qui me l'empêche ? Mon médaillon en forme de sablier vert. A chaque fois que j'ai cette idée, de partir, il s'active et me donne une puissante douleur. Douleur que je ne peux d'ailleurs plus ressentir. Et oui. Mon père m'a tellement entraîné à supporter la douleur que je ne la ressent même plus. Je ne ressens rien au Doloris ni au Sectumsempra. Je pense que une fois que je serai majeur, c'est à dire dans 7 mois, je partirai d'ici. Je vivrai une vie ailleurs en oubliant mon enfance. La seule personne que j'ai aimé et qui m'a aimer à été Sirius. Je le considérais comme mon frère et lui aussi. C'est lui qui m'a aidé lorsque je ne me sentais pas bien ou après une dispute souvent violente avec mon père. Je l'ai aussi aidé quand il venait au Manoir Gaunt et moi à "La Noble Maison des Black". Il va pouvoir me guider à Poudlard. C'est super de savoir que je vais passer une année sans la présence de mon père. Une année sans violence. Ou du moins sans punition. Je suis sûr qu'il va continuer à faire des attaques à Pré-au-Lard. Je saurai défendre les autres étudiant. Après tout, n'ai-je pas été formé à emprisonner, tuer et torturer. Je saurai déjoué les plans de mon père. Et puis, je connais déjà le meilleur ami de Sirius. Et c'est aussi mon meilleur ami. James Potter. Il joue presque aussi bien que moi au Quidditch. Mais moi je l'attrape plus vite que lui le vif d'or. Que faire quand on perd une enfance ? On l'ignore ? Je ne pourrai. J'ai vécu trop de choses. Disparaître et recommencer une vie ? Impossible. Malgré les horreurs j'ai vécu le bonheur avec Sirius. Je ne peux faire une croix sur tout ces moments. Se venger de son père en le tuant le peut être ? Non. Je ne suis comme mon père qui lui a assassiné son père car il était un moldue. Je suis perdu...Que faire ? Dans quelques mois je suis majeur. Mais que ferai-je une fois sortie de la protection du Ministère. La Trace. C'est la seule chose qui retenait mon père de m'abandonner quelques part. Je pensais travailler au Ministère de la Magie mais prendraient ils la fille du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les Temps. J'en doute. Pourquoi je pense toujours à des choses tristes. Je ne pourrai pas vivre l'instant présent. Je pense toujours à l'avenir. Bon. Aller. Le Poudlard Express' part dans 10 minutes et Père ne veux pas m'y emmener donc je dois y transplaner seul. Sirius doit me retrouver là bas avec James. Bon je prends ma malle et je transplane. J'arrive devant le Poudlard Express'. Il est exactement comme Sirius me l'a décrit. Je m'avance vers le train et vois Sirius et James. Je cours vers eux et saute sur eux, les faisant tomber. On éclate de rire.

-Salut Cassie! Tu m'as manqué! Ca va ? Pas trop de cicatrice. Sinon j'ai de l'essence de Dictame. Me dit Sirius en riant.

-Je te remercie mais on peut on parler ici. Surtout que je ne connais que toi et James. Qui sont ces personnes ? Dis-je en montrant un garçon petit et gros et un autre à l'air sympathique.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Eux aussi ce sont des Maraudeurs. Lui c'est Peter Pettigrew et lui Remus Lupin. Ils connaissent mes problème familliaux donc ils comprendront les tiens. Donc t'es sûr que ça va ?

-Je te fais confiance. Mon père a récemment péter un cable. Et de l'essence de Dictame serait en effet le bienvenue.

-Je t'en mettrai dans le train. Qui ton père t'a proposé en mariage ?

-Regulus.

-On parle du même Regulus ? Mon...Frère ?

-Oui. Malheureusement. Mais il m'a dit quelques chose. Soit Regulus soit toi. Il m'a dit qu'on irait bien ensemble vue qu'on est traître à notre sang.

-Ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est qu'on est déjà amoureux, non.

-Oui. Au fait, désolé Messieurs, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Cassiopee Gaunt. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Cassie.

-Gaunt. Comme Merope Gaunt ? Demande Peter.

-C'était ma grand mère en effet. Et toi je crois te connaître. Je t'ai déjà vu au Manoir Gaunt. Tu n'es pas celui qui s'est fait marquer pendant le mois d'Août ?

-Vous...Vous de...devez fa..Faire er...erreur. Répondit il en bégayant.

Je claque des doigts et un parchemin apparaît. Ce sont tout ceux qui ont été marqué pendant le mois d'Août. Je la regarde et voit clairement marqué Peter Pettigrew. Pendant ce temps, Remus et Peter me regarde ébahie. Je crois qu'ils n'ont jamais vu de personne faire de la magie sans baguette. Sirius et James avait fait la même tête le jour où il m'avait vu en faire pour la première fois. Je regarde Pettigrew avec des yeux noirs. Il est marqué et trahit ses amis. Je me mord la joue la faisant saigner et claque une deuxième fois des doigts et le parchemin brûle. Sirius me lance un regard noir et désapprobateur.

-Qu'ai-je fait ? Je demande.

-Tu viens d'utiliser la magie noir. Qu'as tu donné en échange ?

-Du sang. Je sais. J'ai pris cette habitude quand j'étais petite. J'utilise rarement la magie noire.

-Je sais mais j'aime pas que tu utilises la magie noir. En plus un simple incendio aurait suffit. Et je sais que l'incendio s'éteint alors qu'avec la magie noire le feu ne s'éteint pas. C'est comme le Feudeymon.

-En route. Si on va pas dans le train maintenant on va le rater. Dis-je. Et toi, Pettigrew, tu es bien marqué sur la liste des Mangemorts marqué cette été. Que dirait mon père s'il savait que tu fais déshonore les Mangemorts ?

-Désolé, Lady Gaunt. Dit Pettigrew.

-Tu sais très bien que mon père m'a renié. J'ai assisté à la séance de marquage.

-Peter ? Dit nous que c'est faux. Demanda Remus qui parlait pour la première fois.

-Je...Je…

Je m'approche de lui et tire sa manche où l'on peut voir la marque des Ténèbres briller.

-Ca vous va comme preuve ? Allez, faut qu'on monte dans le Poudlard Express. Sirius je compte sur toi pour l'essence de Dictame.

-Tu peux compter sur moi chérie.

 **Voilà. C'est le premier chapitre de ma première fic. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Désoler si y'a des fautes, j'ai pas choisi prof de francais comme métier. Commentaires please.**


End file.
